Sonic The Hedgehog 2006: Reimagined
by SomeGuyWhom'sBored
Summary: This is the entire story of Sonic '06, one of the most infamous games from the series, but re-imagined. By that I mean, I will fill in all plot holes, fix any other mistakes, and put my own personal flavor to it.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

** ~Silver~**

I looked below at the ruins of this world, as I flew in the air above it. I saw the flames consuming the city... as it always had. Most of the buildings in this city were completely toppled over: covering the entire ground. In the back of my mind, I could hear the screams from the people... the people that once lived there.

"_These flames... consumed everything... ever since I could remember. All because of Iblis: A creature with unknown origins: Made of pure flames, and hatred. Iblis had taken a lot from this world, due to its lust for destruction... even my best friend, Blaze's parents... and according to her, my own as well. Although, I've never met them, she said they were good people... and gave their lives to try and stop Iblis._

_ Which is a fight both Blaze and I continue, as it should be so. You see, my parents were part of a clan of anthropomorphic hedgehogs, with psychokinetic__ abilities: abilities I've inherited. Our Clan would use these powers to try and stop Iblis... but now I'm the only one left... but that doesn't mean Iblis will win!"_

"Silver!" Blaze called out to me. I cleared my thoughts, stopped moving in the air, and looked at a nearby building. The building was toppled on its side, and on it was Blaze herself.

Blaze is a anthropomorphic cat. Her fur is a light lavender color, except for the tip of her tail, and the tips of her pony tail: Those wear a dark purple. She wore a purple dress as well, which slit down around her waist, making an upside down V in that area.

Blaze also wore her white stocking on her legs and white gloves; both were completely solid in color. Fur was also poofed out a lot around her wrists and ankles, looking almost like bracelets and anklets. She had her heeled shoes on as well, which were red and white: being red on the very top and bottom of the shoes, and white in the middle.

Blaze's eyes were glowing, because of this darkened city, showing their brilliant golden color. Black eyeliner also made them stand out even more. Her muzzle was also white, and she had a red gem planted on her head. Blaze had said to me in the past, that the gem was given to her by her father, and it was tradition to wear it in her family.

"Silver!" she called out again. "Iblis has been spotted not to far from here!"

My eyes widened. Immediately, I picked her up with my psychokinesis, forming a green visible aura around her. I brought her near me, and then zoomed off into the distance, easily breaking the sound barrier in an instant.

"_Just you wait... Iblis."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Soleanna Attacked!**

** ~Sonic~**

My arms flung back and forth along side my body. I could feel the wind becoming stronger, like a hurricane was surrounding me. Just how I like it.

_"Hey guys, it's me! Sonic The Hedgehog, Aka 'The Blue Blur', 'The Fastest Thing Alive', and 'The Guy Who Stops Baldy McNosehair'. Who's Baldy? Well just some fatso, who likes to put animals in machines... such a charming fellow._

_ Of course, I'm not doing that now: Neh, I'm on vacation! Going to some place called Soleanna, recommend to me my Tails and Amy... And thankfully, Amy isn't here. Seriously, you can only take so much chasing... and hammer swinging._

_ Anyways, not sure about this place. Seriously, there's too much water! The place isn't that big either: I'm sure I could run through the whole thing in ten minutes! And that's if I'm feeling sluggish._

_But oh well, at least I don't have to deal with Eggy-"  
_My thoughts were cut off by a huge explosion. I stopped moving, and looked to where I heard the noise. I saw a bunch of crumbled buildings, and a lot robots raining down from a huge ship. The ship was in the air, but was slowly descending to the ground. Near it, I noticed a large parade float, with a lot of people on it. The ship its self too, I noticed had a black silhouette of Eggman's face plastered all over it.

I sighed._"Oh great. I should of kept my mouth shut... then again, this always happens to me eventually..."_

**~Eggman~**

I stood on a black platform, as it rose out of my Eggcarier. As it came out of the battleship, I saw the destruction I was causing the city. I grinned at it, as the platform was finally completely out. As I stood there, I directed my attention to a young woman.

She was dressed in a white dress, which was fluttering on the bottom. The dress had golden stripes across the chest and shoulders, forming an X. She also wore white gloves, but the gloves also expanded across most of her arms as well. I could easily see her orange stockings as well, although to be frank, it looked more like she had a bad day at a tanning salon.

Her skin was a bit pale, but not abnormally pale either. She had blue eyes, but all of these features were meaningless. The only thing I cared about was what was on her head: two white flowers on either side... which is only worn by the current Princess of Soleanna.

"Well, how nice to see you, Princess Elise" I said to her, with a large grin on my face. "What a fine day, no?"

I let out a large booming laugh, raising my head to the sky in the process.

"W-who are you?" she asked me, in a timid voice.

"Eh?" I replied, looking straight at her. I straighten my small black glasses, as I looked at her. "You must be joking! You don't know who I am?"

She nodded, looking at the ground. "I'm Doctor Eggman! The most brilliant scientist, in the world!"

She stared at me with a blank look. This caused me to let out a small growl. "You know, the one that has tried to conquer the world multiple times?"

Again, she stared at me with a blank look. I gritted my teeth, as I pointed to the sky. "For God's sake woman, I blew up half of that moon! How could you not remember me?"

"Oh, would you get over yourself, Eggy?" a familiar voice asked.

"What?"

I turned my head, to see a blue blur going through all of my robots, one by one. _"It can't be."_

The blur then moved in front of The Princess, allowing me to see who it was:

_"That blue hedgehog!"_

Sonic was of course, wearing nothing but white gloves and red shoes: The latter also had a white stripe across it. Sonic's fur was a light blue, but there wasn't fur on his arms, face, and stomach. Lastly, he had those stupid green eyes, which stared into me... they always caused anger to stir inside of me...

The hedgehog raised a gloved finger into the air, as he stared at me with a grin.

"I said, get over yourself baldy!" He cried.

I started pounding the platform I was on with my feat.

"What are you idiots doing? Kill him!"

My robots got ready to shoot him, but they were then blasted with bullets from the air. I looked up, to see that a plane flown by Tails shot them. Again, another common nuisance.

I gritted my teeth, as I went back into the Eggcarier.

**~Sonic~**

"Thank you... Mister?" The woman I saved said. I grinned again.

"Name's Sonic: Sonic The Hedgehog!"

She cried out, as I picked her up. I propped my legs, and flung myself into the distance, running away from these flames starting in the city.

**~Eggman~**

"Well what do you know, you bucket of bolts aren't entirely useless!" I yelled aloud, laughing as I did so.

In front of me, was David Soleanna, whom was The Duke of Soleanna. He was tied up and unconscious, thanks to this robot apparently.

"Why thank you, sir!" the yellow robot said. "Happy to do you good!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure he doesn't get away!"

"Yes sir!"

The robot left, carrying the man with him. When the robot left, I let a large grin form around my face.

"_Well, this is getting interesting, eh hedgehog?"_

**Author's Note: **As you can see, the major change so far is that The Duke is alive. Why? Well because (**Spoiler Alert to original story)** Elise would of obviously cried when her father died, and released Iblis. Oh, and by the way, I have nothing against Sonic having green eyes, like I implied with Eggman. I was more referring to Sonic being too cheery when Sonic screws up Eggman's plans. Simple as that. If anything, I prefer Sonic's modern design. But I digress. Note over._  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Hope in the Past  
**

**~Silver~**

"There you are, Iblis!" I screamed to the creature. The creature made of pure flames turned to face me, staring me down with its green eyes. Iblis hovered over me and Blaze, whom was still floating thanks to my psychokinetic powers.

Iblis was very tall, making even the buildings look miniscule compared to him. Of course, being a creature of fire, he was made... well, fire. Lava, to be more precise. Instead of legs, Iblis had lava dripping down to the ground like a water fall; melting everything below him. He also had a tail made of lava too, which was whipping the building behind him. His arms, chest, and head though, were covered by hard black rock. The rock was also spiked up on his shoulders, and on his chest.

"What are you doing Silver?" Blaze demanded. "Don't let him know we're here!"

"Sorry!" I replied. I noticed she shook her head, with her eyes closed. I stopped looking though, when I heard Iblis roar. We both looked over, to see him getting ready to throw a piece of debris at us.

"Watch Out!" I cried, as I quickly put Blaze down onto a crumbled building. I followed after her, barely dodging the debris. Blaze started moving again, soon becoming a pink blur.

I set myself down onto the building, and then started grabbing some debris of my own. Quickly, I chucked it at Iblis. Unfortunately, it unfazed him, and he instead chose to fling a giant fireball at me.

Blaze though, ran towards the fireball as quickly as she could. Soon, fire of her own formed around her body, as she became pure flames. Blaze landed right onto the fireball, and then used all the power in her legs to kick it back at Iblis.

The fire ball slammed right into Iblis's face. From the attack, Iblis did flinch a bit, but nothing more. I noticed that Blaze started forming more fire around her.

She quickly flung herself right at Iblis's stomach, becoming a fire tornado... but it did nothing. Instead, she ricocheted off of Iblis. The fire that was once around her disappeared, and she was now headed for the boiling lava below. _"NO!"_

I was barely able to grab her with my psychokinesis; stopping her from falling into the lava. I pulled her back to where I was as quick as I could, keeping her away from the lava and Iblis. Once she was close enough to me, I let go of her and let her fall onto the makeshift platform I stood on. She landed on her hands and feat, but got back up onto both feat almost immediately afterwords.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She ignored me; instead, she quickly ran towards me, picked me up, and got us both out of the way of a huge chunk of rock thrown by Iblis. I heard Iblis make a loud growl, almost in annoyance.

"No time for talking!" She yelled quickly. I nodded, as I looked at Iblis.

_"What are we suppose to do?" _I wondered. Iblis let out a loud roar... and went into the lava below. "What?"

Iblis... disappeared, leaving no sign of ever being here. Even the lava was now gone. I blinked a few times, thinking I was imagining this.

"He's gone... just like that?" I heard Blaze ask. I looked over to her. I noticed her eyes were half open, like they always are when she was thinking.

"Well, I suppose we should prepare for Iblis's next attack." I said. Her eyes slowly opened, as she nodded.

"So you wish to kill Iblis, do you?" A deep voice asked. I looked over to where in came from, to see a black hedgehog standing on a building nearby.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked him. The hedgehog jumped over, landing in front of us.

I was now able to see that he also had a white puff of fur on his chest. His eyes were red, and he had red stripes running across his body. He wore white gloves and red shoes, which had some weird flat part on the bottom.

The hedgehog himself smelled really bad, and his fur was clumped up in some areas. The gloves were torn up and had holes in them. Also, the shoes had scratch marks all over them and the color was very dulled out.

"I am Shadow The Hedgehog" Shadow replied, looking at Blaze, "And I know of a way to stop Iblis."

A smile formed around my face.

"How?" Blaze asked, with a skeptical look on her face.

"Come with me, and the answers shall unfold."

Shadow then turned around, and sped off. Using my powers, I flung myself after him.

"Silver!" I heard Blaze call out. She then sped up after me, as I followed Shadow.

~**Blaze~**

_"What is this place?" _I thought, looking around the room Shadow had brought Silver and me too.

It was very small, barely bigger than a storage closet. The room its self was a very dull color; looking more like dirt and dust than anything else. Nothing in this room stood out; it all just blended into each other. That is, except for the huge computer in the front of the room.

The computer was really, just a glorified TV screen. But this one was a lot bigger than any ones I've ever seen, being much taller and wider than my entire body. Just below the screen, was a slab of slanted wall, with a black keyboard built into it. _"I wonder what that thing is for?"_

"Shadow," Silver started saying, "You said you can help us get rid of Iblis, right?"

I noticed that Silver was very anxious for an answer.

"Iblis..." Shadow droned off, instead focusing on the computer screen. Shadow moved towards the keyboard, and started typing something.

Soon after, a bunch of documents were opened on the screen. "Everything has an origin..."

More documents started appearing on the screen. I noticed most of them looked like old news paper articles, or pictures of different people. "Just as a chicken comes from an egg... nothing comes into our world without an origin."

"Why does this matter?" I asked him. He ignored me, instead focusing on the screen. Again, more and more documents kept popping up. "The egg you're looking for... is The Iblis Trigger."

As he said this, we walked away from the screen. Since he did so, I was able to see the picture that his head was blocking: One of a red haired human woman, in a white flowing dress.

"Who's that?" Silver asked Shadow.

"That... is your egg: Princess Elise Soleanna lll."

I walked closer to the computer screen, and looked at the documents on it. As I said earlier, most of them were news paper articles, mainly about a country called "Soleanna".

"Who's the princess?" Silver asked Shadow.

"She's a woman who wanted power... so she killed her father, to take over the throne."

I ignored Shadow, and instead, opened a file labeled "Top Secret".

"But what does that have to do with Iblis?" Silver asked Shadow again.

Before Shadow could answer, I read the file aloud:

"Princess Elise, wanting to rule the country, had killed her father, with help from the now defective members of The Soleanna Military... however, she nor did those guards know, that The Duke had sealed Iblis, 'The Flames of Disaster' inside of himself... now that he has died, Iblis will be reborn in one year. However, to avoid panic, we mustn't tell the civilians about this... and we also can not let them know that Princess Elise murdered her own father... so you must make her execution look like an assassination. These are your orders, and you must follow them..."

On the bottom, it had the name of the one who must carry out the mission. Apparently, it was someone named "Lace Chabert".

I turned away from the computer, and looked at Shadow and Silver. I noticed that both of them now had their heads looking at the ground. Breaking the silence that had now formed, I asked Shadow,

"If Iblis was sealed before, can't we seal him again?"

Shadow raised his head, and looked straight at me.

"Not easily," He replied, "Since we have no way to seal Iblis."

"Well how was he sealed before?" I asked.

"I do not know."

I half closed my eyes thinking...

"How could you of required all of this information, but yet not know how Iblis was sealed?"

"Simple: Only those of the Royal family know how to seal Iblis."

"...Still, if you could get this information, how could you of not found-"

"Because it was never written down."

I raised an eyebrow.

"They passed it down only through word?"

"Yes. So unlike this information, I couldn't steal it."

"You stole this?"

"Sort of... I was able to find the information on this computer. I just simply hacked it."

"Ah... so, you 'scavenged it'."

"I suppose..."

"Lovely."

Shadow started walking towards Silver. He stopped walking, when he was only several feet in front of him.

"In any rate, we can still use this information..."

Shadow pulled a gem out from his side.

"_Where did he-"_

"By using this gem, we can stop The Iblis Trigger from releasing Iblis."

I stared at him skeptically.

"How could we do that?" Silver asked. Shadow gave the gem to Silver. I noticed it started giving off a faint blue glow.

The gem its self was blue in color, and rectangular.

"With that," Shadow continued, "You can go back in time, and kill The Iblis Trigger."

"What." I said. I raised a two fingers to my temples, and squeezed them. "Okay two things. One: Time travel is impossible. Two: Even if it wasn't, why not do this yourself, if you want to stop Iblis?"

"I can't do it myself: This gem only works with certain people."

"Certain people?" Silver asked, twirling the gem in his hand.

"Yes... only with people who can manipulate Chronos Energy."

Again, I squeezed harder on my temples.

"What's Chronos Energy?" Silver asked.

"It's the power to control time. However, this can only be done with people born with it... like you."

I looked up, to see Silver forming a small smile.

"So how can I use this?"

"Simple: Just imagine the amount of time you wish to pass through. In this case, 230 years... Oh, and make sure to bring both me and Blaze with you, so we can help."

Silver nodded. Deciding to play along, I inched closer to Silver, who started concentrating.

But then to my surprise, the gem started glowing rapidly. Small white balls of energy started moving around the three of us, growing larger and larger.

"Chronos Control!" Silver shouted. In an instant, all of the energy dog piled us, and a huge flash filled the room. The light started going into my pores, as I felt myself get lighter. The brightness though, became to much for my eyes, as I closed them.

_"What the?"_

The room seemed to disappear, as my ears started to lose sound_, _and my eyes saw nothing but a bright light. "_This is... Chronos Control?"_

**Author's Note: **Yes, this time around we're using Chronos Energy, not Chaos Energy. Why? Because Chaos Emeralds shouldn't allow time travel! It's stupid!

**Author's Note 2: **Oh, and just to clarify, I'm borrowing the term Chronos Control from the Sonic Archie Comics, where they also used The Time Stones with Silver. By the way, yes that was a Time Stone. For those who don't know, The Time Stones are from Sonic CD, which allow Time Travel if you collect all 7... but only on the planet they were found on. So obviously, I'm using them more like they did in the comics, not the games. But oh well, at least it makes more sense than Chaos Emeralds allowing time travel. But I digress.


End file.
